Live Action Sailor Moon OneShot
by KristaSmiles
Summary: So in the Live Action when Usagi finds out that Tuxedo Mask is Mamoru I dint like as much and I had a dream about and this is what happen xD


So Yeah it s an oneshot *giggle* xD.  
This is how I thought Usagi should have found out that Mamoru is Tuxedo Mask in PGSM (Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon) lol I know its not that good but just wanted my idea out there :P This was Act.24 part 3 to Act.25 part 1

Disclaimer: I don t (of course) own anything POV: Like watching the show :D Till she finds out is my idea before that is what happen in the show P.S anything in bold is me xD

"More importantly .. have you seen this man?" Sailor Moon asked Tuxedo Mask looking worried and scared for him.  
"Man?" Tuxedo Mask asked, confused  
"He s about as tall as you . Chiba .Mamoru is his name." she said as she was looking at the floor. Tuxedo Mask stared but didn t say a word. The enemy might have attacked him! Have you seen him? "she asked again looking at him again.  
Tuxedo mask looked away as he flatly said "No."  
**"**I must hurry and save him!" Sailor gets up and starts limping. Tuxedo Mask quickly stands and follows her with a surprised look on his ! The enemy s already gone!" He called after her. "Just forget it!"  
"No!" Sailor Moon turns to looks at him. "What if he s wounded?! she cried out, then beginning to walk again till she falls to the ground.  
Wait!" Tuxedo Mask quickly kneeled beside her. "Why are you going so far?"  
" Before I told you about a person I wanted to give a muffle to, right? " Sailor Moon stands then looks down at him. "He s that person. Tuxedo looked up at her shocked. "So I have to save him!" She starts walking again, limping while Tuxedo Mask stars after her.  
"It can t be!!" he thought and quickly went after her still shock **(Me: hehehe he was always looking shocked then xD)** Sailor Moon keeps walking, trying to find Mamoru while Tuxedo Mask followed her. Then after she got off the stairs she fell down after, since her leg was in somuch pain. Tuxedo quickly hurried to her side  
"Are you an idiot?" He said shocked and slightly angry she is forcing herself to walk though she is in so much pain.  
Why are you calling me an idiot?" She turns to yell at him. But then she gets a flashback from early that day.

~Flashback~Usagi is crossing the street when a car starts driving towards her. Mamoru pushes out of the way and yells at her Idiot! Its red! while she in turn yells Why are you calling me an idiot?

~End of Flashback~ Sailor Moon finally realized who was under that mask, or had a pretty good idea of who it was but she wasn t 100% sure till she took her his mask. She slowly raises her hand to take off his mask while Tuxedo stared out her.  
"Why didn t I realize before?" she thought to herself then took off his mask to reveal that Tuxedo Mask was in fact Chiba Mamoru (**Me: No surprise there).** They just stared at each other, Sailor Moon in shock and hurt. Tuxedo Mask was too shocked but his eyes were saying sorry.

End of Act.24 Now Act.25

Tuxedo Mask slowly takes his mask from Sailor Moon s hands then looking at her. Sailor Moon was hurt, shocked embarrassed and some many other emotions.  
I... Sailor Moon had another flashback from earlier on, telling Tuxedo Mask that she was looking for Mamoru and saying that she wanted to give him the muffler. She gasps at the memory I she repeats then quickly stands and starts to run away **(Me: No Longer Limping anymore hmmm xD) but Tuxedo Mask quickly stood (Me: Also not Limping anymore. LOL)** and grabbed her arm.  
"Usagi!"  
Sailor Moon quickly stops and looks at him "You knew." She simply said with lots of hurt in her eyes, she sighs and Tuxedo Mask realized his mistake.  
"Sorry It s all different now I don t she starts saying slowly trying to take her hand back but Tuxedo Mask cuts her off.  
"I also..." he started to say but quickly stopped. Sailor Moon quickly looks back up and him while making a Huh? sound.  
He looks at her in the eye and repeats I also then stops again deep in thought and lets go of her hand. He puts his Mask on and turns to walk away, while looking like he is about to cry. I also ? Sailor Moon thought**.**

**Okay Now its My part xD but now you know what s going on now forgot what happen after this part ( in the show the theme songs starts up) and imagine this.**

Get back over here!" Sailor Moon yelled at him trying to put in as much angry as she could but she was still very shocked and hurt that it came out tell her emotions.  
Tuxedo Mask turned around and saw the hurt in her eyes, the embarrassment that showered over her. But he didn t more any closer to her.  
What do you mean by..." Sailor Moon started but know she wouldn t get a real answer from him so she asked a new one. When?" she simply asked.  
When what?" he answer worried of what her question really was/  
"When did you find out I was Sailor Moon?" Sailor Moon asked trying hard to keep her face from any emotions. Tuxedo Mask slightly relaxes by her question but knew that he had some hard ones to answer later. Since we were stuck in the house of mirrors, I saw you transform. Sailor Moon thought back then and realized how bad a mistake she made.  
"Well I guess there is no point in hiding it anymore. She sighed and de-transform, returning into Usagi. Usagi sat on the bottom step of the stairs. Why didn t you tell me?" she asked finally returning his stare.  
Tuxedo Mask was shocked that she returned to normal just like that in front of his eyes but he know she had a point since he already knew. "I didn t . I couldn t want to.. say that I was Tuxedo Mask." Then He de-transform, returning into Mamoru.  
You didn t have to, she whispered, not brothering to look up at him anymore. "It s bad to face him as Tuxedo Mask; it s a whole other thing to do it when it s Mamoru." She thought to herself.  
"I didn t but I knew who you were, it would have only been fair if you knew who I was, but I couldn t tell you, not yet, Mamoru exclaimed.  
I only wished you tell me you knew who I was, I don t mind that you didn t tell me that you were Tuxedo Mask, I just wished you told me so then I won t..." Her voice cracked and she broke off.  
" Won t what? " Mamoru asked honestly curious.  
" Won t have made a fool out of myself," she yells then looks up at him. He saw that there were tears trying to escape and Usagi finally gave in to them. One slowly went down her cheek.  
Mamoru sat beside her, wiping away the tears. " You didn t--- "  
" Don t you dare say that! I did. If only you told me. If only you told me that you knew or that you were, then I won t have done anything, wont have said anything, or even felt..." Usagi trailed off looking at the floor again, one lone tear going down her cheek.  
" Please don t say that. I really don t want you to take it back. I also..."  
" You also what? Don t say you feel the same as me, you have Hina. You guys are together and engaged. "** (Me: I can t remember if she knows now. But let s just say she does.) **  
" I am not really with Hina. I mean I am or was. Or... I don t know. I known Hina for my entire life and it only seemed natural to marry her, even if I don t love her. Well I love her but not in the same way as she does for me. I met someone new." Mamoru said thoughtfully. Usagi seemed frozen then look up at him slowly.  
" And how do you feel?" Usagi whispered, looking out the windo w.  
" This." Mamoru slowly turned her face towards him and gently placed his lips on hers.

So Yeah I know it like not much but I had his in a dream and it kinda ended there. In my mind it is a lot better and cuter. So Hope you like and I am writing a new story going to be longer then this one of course I already almost done the first chapter and not going to upload it till I wrote at least two and I really want to make this story work.

Its about Sailor Moon So far it pretty good, well I think so I wrote it xD Anyways Yeah If you like Sailor Moon and Serena and Darien, then I think it is a good story for yo u. :)

So Sorry if its kind hard to read. Its past 2 am and I am and really to lazy to make sure everything is lazy. I wrote this a while a gao but just added it now so hope you like it :) besides I cant fix it prfectly because its kinda mess up everytime I try to do something it keeps moving and aghhhhhhhhh but anyways hope you like :D


End file.
